


How Many More Times..?

by Metoty



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad relationship ending 2, Creepy Believers, Drug Use, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt, Memory Alteration, Multi, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Reunited with RFA, Spoilers, Violence, ray route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metoty/pseuds/Metoty
Summary: You weren't able to save him...[CLICK]-The game will reset-Over and over. He had thought this time would be the last.Only option was to try again... what about you, are you ready, finally?





	How Many More Times..?

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! I bring about my 3rd post!! Woow, I can't believe it ;▽; I came up with the idea for this one right after getting the second bad relationship ending. I mean, it makes so much sense! It was very interesting to write, and could honestly probably go further. But! For now I really hope it's enjoyed, and thank you always for reading!!  
> Edit~~ I've edited this one some! >__< finallyy aah

“It, it’s a pain to admit.”

….

_[ Wait wha- what is..?? ]_

“Almost as painful as the agonizing emotional and physical hurt that just wouldn't stop.”

 

_[ Ha. Well what is it!? ]_

 

“It’s.. too much, I couldn't do it… I'm sorry..”

 

_[ There see, you finally admitted it to yourself. Again. ]_

 

“But who are you reall-”

 

**[_CLICK_]**

 

_[ ..And admitted to me… ]_

 

_[ Aahh. Why can't things ever go my way? ]_

_[ Just as it's within my grasp too! ]_

_[ ..Because I don't seem to deserve… ]_

  


_♦︎ ♦︎_

  


The Ray you'd met only a few days ago, this sweet, shy, and far too negative person who cared so much for you, for your well-being over his own, always for your happiness.. he wasn't there anymore.

You couldn't understand. His body and features told you it was obviously him.

But the animosity he suddenly treated you with, his extreme actions, they were what made him someone completely opposite from the kind man you'd grown to treasure more and more as days passed.

This new presence however, you tried to overcome his rough personality for as long as you could, to the best of your ability.

Every time he barged into your room, internally you'd be scared for your very life, but as he grabbed you forcefully, yelled harsh insults, and demoralized you to the point you actually began to believe him, you tried far too hard to act stronger than you really were….

There was so much that happened within the walls of Magenta, now and in the past it seemed. And V was fully aware of everything, yet he still wanted you to stay silent about it all.

You figured that maybe if you simply stopped, completely abandoned the messenger, it would make no difference.

You no longer had any motivation to text and pretend to ‘have fun’ with the people who from the very beginning you thought weren't actual living people…

Even if Saeran got angered that you didn't message him or answer his calls, that too would end up at the same outcome anyways.

You were the one who decided to come to this place, became a part of their dark organization, and based on the way they viewed your existence here, you pretty much had an idea of what type of future awaited you.. That's how it looked to be for everyone.

So why would it possibly be any different for you..?

What was the use in trying anymore…?

 

♦︎

 

Sitting at the foot of ‘your’ bed, you looked out the large window overlooking part of the flower-filled garden. Today you hadn't heard much, if anything at all from Saeran. Of course you had already made the arbitrary decision to not answer your phone, but today he hadn't yet come to the room like he had been doing nearly every day..

As if on command, just then someone knocked-

No-

It wasn't just a knock.

The door was flung open forcibly and aggressively, a sharp metallic *CLANG* heard elsewhere across the room-

The frame and hinges had been yanked clean off…

Jumping from both surprise and shock, you ended up falling hard to the floor on your back.

Your breathing became heavy with panic as several people...Believers quickly filled the room.. they stood, encircling you immediately- it was like this had been premeditated. Each of their faces hid mysteriously behind their oversized black hoods.

One person stepped closer than the rest, and inhaled, as if preparing themselves to either yell or give a speech.

“Special Missionary, the savior requires you to answer her call.” The female Believer simply said to you, her voice barely audible.

Dumbstruck, you didn't know if you had even heard right.

“P-pardon?”

Shaking your head, trying to rid yourself of the nightmare, you thought of what to do next, to figure out what could possibly be happeni-

“The savior grants to see you!!”

The woman suddenly yelled loudly and directly at you, while she pointed to your face.

“What??”

Just as quick as everything continued to unfold, at her word, the rest of the Believers stomped closer yet to you and lifted you up by the arms.

Not having a chance to fight back, they held onto your arms behind your back painfully as you were made to walk towards the broken door.

Even as you groaned out in pain, they cared not a bit in what direction our arms twisted..

You couldn't process what they were doing-

Where they were taking you-

Or why-

All you knew was that you had to walk.

If you rejected to, they forcibly dragged you on your knees which, with at least six people gathered around you and holding you unnecessarily tightly, would not make matters any better. The stinging in your right shoulder was already becoming increasingly unbearable. Between swallowed sobs, you finally managed to ask,

“Can you please tell m-”

“Be silent!! You do not deserve to speak.”

The same woman who seemed to be leading everyone spat belligerently. The other Believers all hummed in agreement.

It could've been because of the intense fear.. or the scathing pain.. but not having noticed up until now, you realized you couldn't see a single thing as you now practically limped through the long halls…

You had already become a ‘member’. Having gained the advantage to go nearly wherever you pleased within Magenta. There were times when you'd gone out of your room to roam the building, outside to the garden, you were even certain that you had figured out which room belonged to Saeran.

But as they tugged and shoved you viciously, all there was to see was absolute darkness.

You didn't recall ever being blindfolded, they must've extinguished every lantern that hung from the walls.

But if that was the case then how come…?

Carefully turning your head backwards, again, seeing only pitch black and nothing else. You expected to spot someone holding some type of light-

That was when you saw it.

Due to restless nights your eyes were probably heavy and sore from exhaustion but there was no denying that-

“You are NOT allowed to gaze upon us!!!”

“Aa, gaahg..!”

One of the Believers violently grabbed your head while pulling a fistful of hair to face forward.

And he didn't let go.

Now you weren't only restrained by your torso and arms, but by your head as well.

Even though you were never told to, you squeezed your eyes shut as tightly as possible.

Your teeth were aching from grinding and clenching them due to the pain the Believers continued to pile on.

There was no ridding yourself of what you had just seen… the image danced and skipped unwelcome in your mind, eyes closed or not-

The fluorescent turquoise-blue circular outline of their irises. A total of three pairs, you were able to spot before they caught you.

Which made no sense!

Why did these people seem so alien? Were they really people to begin with..?

If only you could just die right here. Not having to know what else they planned for you.

It was all that filled your mind.

  


“We have arrived at the savior’s throne room! Kneel!!”

 You felt your stomach lurch at the sound of that woman's voice. Instinctively you answered,

“Wait wha-”

At the sound of your own voice, a sharp pain suddenly pulsed and spread through your leg-

and then a second time.

Someone having kicked at your legs with a great strength, you'd no choice but to fall to your knees, the sound of bone hitting the hard floor echoed louder than your pained whine.

Not pausing for any longer, they continued to pull you along to a large set of doors they had opened…

And once inside, the doors were slammed back shut immediately.

  


Blinking repeatedly you attempted to adjust your hazy vision to the room’s overpowering brightness as quickly as possible.

Which, turned out to be moot.

Just when things had begun to come into view and you thought for sure you had seen plenty more black-clad people spread across the large room, the Believer who was holding your head up, pushed it down suddenly, a dull pain spread from your nape to upper back as he forced your head down.

Whatever noise you made didn't mean anything to them. These people were aware of what to do and how to do it, everything was excruciating… but it wasn't anything to injure severely..

After they stopped for a second, you were pushed down to the floor even further, made to bow. People gripped your shoulders, held your arms back, pinned your legs to the floor.. and the person who had been grabbing your head, quickly pulled it back up, again by your hair.

 

You were met with her.

Their ‘savior’.

You knew all too well her name really wa-

 She slapped your face with all her strength.

 Eye barely twitching open to look at her, you didn't bother to turn your head back to look at her directly.

She sat there, upon her rococo-style throne, her wide green eyes looking down at you stolidly as if you were a pest. Like as if she were really all that omnipotent.

“You didn't listen to me.. whatsoever.”

She spoke with a feign of disappointment.

“It's like you disposed of your cell phone. I don't believe it was Saeran who took it away from you, or was he?”

 You looked anywhere but at her, and remained silent. Which caused someone to smack the back of your head while angrily asserting,

“Answer the savior when asked to!!”

 The ‘Savior’ pretended to care for and placate you, “Now, there wasn't any need for that. We're only being told that we will get nowhere this way.. therefore, bring forth the elixir!”

 Sighing in defeat, you thought, of course. You had expected this to ultimately happen.

 

A Believer came around to her, in their hands a fancy tray with about four or five bottles of the drug you already knew enough of.

 Her blonde-golden locks swayed as she turned back to you.

“This is for your wellbeing. I'll care for your reborn, better self..

For eternal paradise.”

Their savior grabbed a vial and uncorked it.

 “For eternal paradise.”

Every Believer said in unison, no emotion in their voices, and they tilted your head back.

Resisting would've made things worse for no one but you, you had found out long ago.

So you let them pour the liquid into your mouth, which tasted nothing like you thought it would.

Ray… Saeran had explained that it was terribly bitter. But what you drank was unnaturally bitter.

 Once you'd chugged the entire thing, you coughed repeatedly, severely. Your head throbbed like never before and you began feeling feverish.

 “I made a batch specially for you.” The woman proudly said and reached for a second bottle…

 ………..

 

…….

 

...

  


Attempting to open your eyes, while at the same time trying to move-

 “Kggh….”

You were hit with aches all over. Even flinching at your own pain hurt unbearably.

  


Eventually after rolling and twisting around, you were able to at least sit up..

You were in a cold, dimly lit place.

“Are you… awake now..?”

 This voice..

“Saeran!”

 You frantically turned to where it came from- though your neck wasn't as cooperative..

 “Don't! Force yourself! I'm.. right here. But.. well, do you wish I were Saeran?...

To be honest I'm not too sure who I am, either.

I.. don't think I've found myself yet.”

He sighed quietly and stepped out of the shadows, still in his black suit.

His voice and expression though… and what he said all confused you.

 He didn't want to look at you, and when he did he looked incredibly apologetic.

“I'm not sure how much, but you took some of the elixir… and fell unconscious. I've been waiting for you to wake up..”

“A-are we trapped in here??” Your voice was hoarse and shaky.

His expression quickly turned to a look of solemn, and he answered,

“No. Nobody knows I'm here. I'm here to send you back… you don't belong here... I'm sure it was because of the pain that you didn't want to do anything..”

 What happened to him..?

 “I couldn't stand seeing you so weak and in such pain.. please.. at least do one last thing for me- for yourself..”

 Saeran slowly walked to you, if it wasn't for your pain, you'd have backed away.. which he seemed to figure out, so he knelt down with some distance between the two of you.

Reaching out to you he revealed something in his hand.

It was a little thin vial.

Looking up at Saeran, he only encouraged you to take it.

“I need you to drink this. It's a sleep medication. You'll take a nap for a little while, but when you wake, you'll be outside and far from here.”

You took the vial from him and inspected it. The color was a dark hue of pink.

You couldn't understand why he was doing something like this..

 As if reading your mind, he answered, “I'm the one who brought you here, so it's my duty to get you out. Please.. just trust me one last time and take this drink.” His eyes told you to hasten the process.

Removing the tiny cork, you looked at Saeran, and regretted it right away.

Eyes filled with tears, he quietly but genuinely spoke,

“I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy.. I really hope you stay happy outside….”

 

You wanted to say something, anything.. but you couldn't..

You didn't know what to say, your neck, and throat, everything hurt due to the events from earlier you barely even remembered now…

So you went ahead and took the medicine.

You were completely surprised to find that, it was deliciously sweet.. unlike..

unlike the….

 Your vision blurred, and you grew increasingly tired, fast.

Saeran moved in to grab hold of you before you fell over. There wasn't any pain as he held you close… it was almost numbing.

You could only hear him sniffling as he whispered,

“I'll miss you so much..”

 

Not trying to fight it, the exhaustion quickly spread to the rest of your body.

 “Good-bye…”

 Was the very last thing you heard.

  
  
  


♦︎

 

Awakening from your slumber, you turned in bed and opened your eyes to-

  
A place you had never before seen.

  
Bolting upright quickly, you scanned the room. It was dark but with the lamp turned on, you could tell you were in a small apartment room.. a desk and chair were set up near a drawer, the window at the bedside allowed in bright rays of moonlight.

  
What was this..?

You hoped to find your phone where you always left it…

 Yes!

It was under the pillow.

 The time on the screen said it was just past midnight.

Unlocking the phone, you found it to be empty.. like as if it were just bought and unused…

Except for one particular strange looking application.

It didn't have a name.

 Thumb floating above the screen for a few seconds, you finally clicked the app.

 You had already opened it, it seemed…

Like a messenger..?

 There was an entire conversation you had had with-

Someone with the username ‘Unknown’.

You wasted no time and scrolled through the messages.

Apparently, whoever this Unknown was, they wanted you to help them find the owner of a phone they found.. they had sent you the address link to the apartment you were currently in, a password to open a code locked door and….

Had you really done all this???

 Just as you finished reading their last message, a notification popped up.

It was from the very same person.

  
[ It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time from now on with everyone. I'll go get you soon. ]

  
‘Get you soon’…

What was this person talking about…?

You began typing,

  
[ Who the hell are you? ]

Before pressing the *Send* button you asked yourself,

Did it sound too rude..?

Shaking your head, you couldn't think about that, you needed to find out what was going on here. You sent the text-

And in response your phone made a strange loud beeping noise.

Suddenly you were added to a group chat….

 Within the same app, a total of five people with a variety of strange names whom you had no idea were continued talking about whatever they were discussing.. your own name now added as the sixth.

 “What is this…”

  
  


♦︎  ♦︎

  


“Pfffft,”

 

“Who the hell am I, huh??”

 

“Of course you would forget.”

 

“It's so expected of an airhead like you..”


End file.
